Mal Peinado
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: Sasuhina. Asi es el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta nervioso tranquilos no es el APOCALIPSIS. mal summary pero bueno


**Hey hey hoy me desperté inspirada…. Creo bueno es un bonito One-Shot de Sasuhina. Un pequeño regalo para los fans del Sasuhina como yo, segurito que si mazii-chan lee este shot se va enojar conmigo pero ya actualice mis otras Historias jeje bueno disfrutenlo. OK la historia sera contaba por Sasuke.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Mal Peinado.**

Era tan raro decirlo también el hecho de pensarlo e imaginárselo, si así es yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha estoy nervioso tranquilos no es el Apocalipsis, pero si estoy nervioso ya que tome la decisión mas difícil de mi vida ayer le pregunte algo muy

importante a la mujer que se podría decir que es la mujer de mi vida, no puede ser ya estoy sonando meloso sueno ridículo y hasta me doy asco, parezco una mari…..

-Señor Uchiha, gracias por venir a mi barbería- me dijo un hombre mientras le extendía mi abrigo

-Hmp- conteste si interés mientras me sentaba en una silla y una chica de cabello de curioso color rojo me ofrecía sentarme en la silla para cortarme el cabello

-Joven siéntese aquí- me dijo con un tono asquerosamente meloso

-Si, como sea- conteste

Otra vez en mis pensamientos en que me quede, asi les hablaba de la mujer de mi vida, si definitivamente suena cursi. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos

"_Me encontraba sentado con mi mejor amigo Naruto mientras jugábamos con nuestros compañeros de clase un estupido juego de besos, las chicas me decían algunas insinuaciones extrañas, todas deseaban que yo las besara pero ellas no sabrían quien les tocaría ya que estaban vendadas de los ojos, pero ella ni si quiera me miraba o escuchaba ,escuchaba al dobe de mi amigo mientras este solo sonreía. El momento llego era mi turno y adivinen que; justamente salio ella pero ella no sabia quien le había tocado vi como su amigo un tal Kiba la levantó y la dirigió al armario del conserje yo camine a paso lento al principio pensé que era una de mis fans pero al ver que ni siquiera me miraba en clase, ahí lo supe, a ella le gustaba el dobe antes de entrar al armario oí como alguien le gritaba "Aprovecha es Naruto" al momento en que ella escucho ese nombre se sonrojo por completo. _

_Ella se me acerco con seguridad, de un momento a otro solo sentí sus pequeñas y frágiles manos sobre mis mejillas ellas se puso de puntillas y tímidamente me beso. Estaba completamente seguro ese era su primer beso al separarse de mi ella susurro "Naruto kunn" esas palabras por alguna razón me dolieron así que decidí romper tan mágico momento _

_-Soy Sasuke-le dije fríamente pude ver como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza, al principio pensé que se me lanzaría al cuello pero su reacción me dejo mas que asombrado…… ella se había desmayado no de la felicidad sino de la vergüenza." _

Luego de "nuestro gran beso" ella me evitaba sin nos quedamos en el salón solos ella se salía hasta por la ventana, sabia perfectamente que a ella le gustaba Naruto, lo sabia por la forma en que lo miraba no era la misma mirada que la que mis fans me daban a mi, por momentos me hubiera gustado que ella me mirara de esa forma. Pero también le agradezco a mi amigo si no hubiera sido por el, ella y yo jamás hubiéramos hablado. La primera vez que hablamos fue cuando ella le confeso sus sentimientos a Naruto pero este la rechazo por que estaba enamorado de Sakura, nuevamente la reacción que tuvo me asombro, ella le sonrío de forma sincera y le dijo "Entonces no te rindas" luego de esas palabras ella salio del salón directo al parque y yo la seguí. La vi ahí en el parque lanzando migajas de pan a las palomas ella se miraba muy hermosa me le acerque con cuidado y le pregunte que hacia ella ahí y así comenzamos hablar. Nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas que teníamos en común no solo por el echo de que nuestros padres nos atosigaban para ser como nuestros hermanos, definitivamente ella era importante para mi.

Cosechamos una amistad muy fuerte aunque en el fondo a mi me gustaba ella y me arriesgaba a decir que la amaba, pero ella aun tenia esperanzas con Naruto y eso me dolía.

Pero un día sus esperanzas se apagaron cuando Naruto entro al salón gritando y celebrando y diciendo "Sakura es mi novia dattebayo". Dirigí mi vista hacia ella y vi en sus ojos felicidad, ella no pensaba de forma egoísta ella estaba feliz por ellos dos.

Paso tiempo y ella y yo éramos grandes amigos nos contábamos todos solo con ella podía dejar de ser una persona fría y arrogante y gracias a ella hubieron cambios en mi vida deje de saludar alas personas con un gruñido ahora uso sonidos para saludar. Ahora mismo mi teléfono esta vibrando quizás es la llamada que tanto deseo y adivinen que es ella voy a contestar ahora mismo

-Si que pasa Hime- le dije

-_Hola Sasuke kun- _me dijo yos siempre odie que dijeran mi nombre con ese sufijo pero cuando ella lo usaba me encantaba.

-Dime ¿para que me llamas?-le dije con seriedad

-_Eto..te tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta te veo en el parque en 15 minutos-_

Iba contestarle pero sentí como la maldita peluquera me jalo el cabello con fuerza y yo solo le grite olvidando por completo el hecho de que hablaba con ella.

-¡Maldita idiota que haces!- grite con furia

-_Lo siento Sasuke kun- _ahí me di cuenta había gritado justo en la bocina del celular

-No hime espera no te lo decía a ti- muy tarde ella había colgado, tome mi saco y salí de la peluquería muy enojado. Pero que le pasaba a esas mujeres sentían celos de alguien a quien no conocían, llegue a mi carro y subí en el. Trate de marcar al teléfono de ella pero no contestaba quizás estaba enojada conmigo y como no estarlo le había gritado, perfecto simplemente perfecto hay trafico.

Llegue al parque con solo una hora de retraso que bien, camino por este gran parque y ahora si estoy asombrado ella esta allí usando un vestido lila que resalta su belleza camino hacia ella con rapidez y ella solo me sonríe con cariño se me acerca y me dijo:

-Sasuke kun yo también te amo y si acepto compartir mi vida junto a ti- definitivamente esta era la respuesta que quería, me le acerque y beso sus labios rosados con pasión ella paso sus manos hacia mi cabeza, ahí estaba de nuevo el jalon de pelo me separe con brusquedad y vi. como ella trataba de no reírse

-¿Cuál es la gracia?- le pregunte de mala gana

-Tienes un peine enredado en el pelo- ahí lo entendí la maldita peluquera me dejo el maldito peine en la maldita cabeza.

Ya que no le tomaría importancia estaba con ella nadie me lo arruinaría ni siquiera ese maldito peine en mi cabeza, pase mi brazo por su cintura y ella tomo mi brazo y me sonrío supe que ese era el momento para decírselo:

-Te amo Hinata Hyuga-

Fin.

* * *

**Ocurrencias graciosas sobre todo la del peine eso fue basado en una historia real si en la de mi mejor amigo dejen comentario por favor adios. **


End file.
